


Back of a Cop Car

by Homeskillet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cops, Idk how to tag this yet, M/M, Work In Progress, not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets arrested while defacing a tunnel wall. He does not expect to meet anybody else, and definitely doesn't think he'd run from the police with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this, but I'm shooting for at least once a week. I do have a busy schedule with summer softball, but I'm really excited for this story.

"Aaaaaaand.....done." Castiel steps back to admire his work. Not bad for tunnel graffiti at one in the morning. He is stepping back to admire his wings when cold metal surrounds his left wrist. 

Mistake Number One: Don't have headphones in while doing something illegal. 

Mistake Number Two: Don't admire your work for more than a couple of seconds. 

Mistake Number Three: Don't elbow an officer with your free hand while being arrested. 

It turns out officers get a little rough if you've planted an elbow to their nose.

Castiel's earbuds are ripped out and he gets shoved up against the side of the cop car. He's manhandled into the seat behind the driver and waits to be taken to the station. As they're on their way downtown, a fuzzy call comes over the radio. He makes out a street name and the words 'break-in'. Lucky for him, that location is a block from where they are. The cop is just turning onto the aforementioned street when all of the street lamps go out. 

"What in the fresh hell is this?" the officer says. 

"The...um, power seems to have gone out." Castiel says feigning innocence. 

The cop glares at him and points a finger. "Don't move."

"Aye aye, cap'n." Castiel replies dryly. The cop snorts and gets out of his seat, brandishing a flashlight. 

Castiel sits alone, in the dark for about fifteen minutes. He hears muffled voices outside of the car. He hears the cop speak first. 

"Do you have anything that's real?"

"My boobs." The other man says. Castiel hears a thump and assumes the new guy has been thrown against the hood of the car. The strange man is handcuffed and thrown in the seat next to Castiel. The cop slams the door shut. Castiel looks at the man who is giving him a care free grin. 

"I'm Dean" he announced. "I'd shake your hand but..." he trailed off, bringing attention to his wrists. "Ya know, when the cop leaves and the lights go out, that's your cue to get the hell out." Dean says. Castiel just shrugs. 

"I thought if I got caught running away, I wouldn't be able to charm myself out of the charge." Castiel says with an award-winning smile. 

"Save it for the judge hot-shot. Now, we have about four-and-a-half minutes before he gets back in the car." The other man, Dean, pulls his hands from behind his back and starts uncuffing Castiel. "If we're quiet, he won't notice we're gone." Castiel has about a million thoughts running through his mind right now. All he does is nod, and Dean is stealthily opening the door on his side. Everything is still pitch dark as they sneak out of the car. There's a patch of woods about three hundred feet away. They're about halfway there when the cop walks over to the side of the car with the door wide open. 

"Hey, stop!" the cop says.  
"Maybe just three minutes." Dean comments. "Run. Now!" Dean grabs Castiel's bicep as he starts booking it towards the trees. Castiel keeps tripping over roots, but Dean is still right beside him. They don't slow down for what feels like a mile. Castiel's lungs are burning when Dean halts him amidst the trees.

"You...you didn't give him your name, right?" Dean pants. Castiel shakes his head, not capable of talking quite yet. "Good." Dean states. "Shall we?" he asks. Castiel is confused until Dean starts climbing one of the many trees. Castiel follows until they reach what seems to be an old tree house. 

"How did you...." Castiel is amazed by the size of this place. He's even more impressed he didn't notice it from the ground. 

"My brother and I found this a while back. It's come in handy more than a few times." Dean pats the wall affectionately while talking. Castiel continues to look around. There's an actual bed in the far left corner. To the right is a couch, and a small bookshelf sits near the corner. To the left is a circular wooden table with an abandoned deck of cards collecting dust on top of it. 

"Wow." Castiel states. 

"Yea." Dean replies. "I suggest we stay here for a while, given the whole police chase thing."

"Right." Castiel stands there kind of awkwardly. He'd be lying if he said this Dean guy wasn't attractive. Now, being alone with him, his mind wanders to some very.....unlikely scenarios. "Don't do this to yourself" Castiel thinks. "He's probably straight anyway."

"So...you never gave me your name." Dean says as he walks over to the couch. 

"Oh, it's um....it's Castiel." He states, running a hand through his perpetually crazy black hair. He walks over and sits opposite Dean on the couch. 

"Wow. That's....different."

"It's biblical. My Mother's a bit obsessed with angels."

"You were named after an angel? That's badass." Dean says with a smile.  
*  
Dean is definitely not attracted to this man, he's not. Especially not his glowing blue eyes, or his sexy dark hair. Ok, maybe a little, but can you blame him? His black hair is sticking up in all directions like he just got pounded into the mattress. And Dean is definitely not imagining himself doing the pounding. Dean is brought out of his inner monologue by Castiel's voice. 

"If you're so secret with names, why did you tell me yours when you were thrown in the car?" Castiel inquires. 

Shit. Dean was hoping he wouldn't be asked that. The truth is, he doesn't know why he blurted out his real name. He was too distracted by everything 'Castiel'. Ok, that sounded dumb. So, Dean does what he does best. He lies. 

"I don't know, man. You seemed pretty trustworthy." Dean flashes a grin.

Castiel squints his eyes and tilts his head. "Dean. I was handcuffed in the back of a cop car. Last I checked, those people aren't 'trustworthy'." Castiel puts his hands in his lap after having used air quotes on that last word. 

Dean raises his hands in defeat and smiles. "Touché." Dean's eyes drift to Castiel's lips as the man's tongue darted out to skim over his chapped lips. 

"So." Castiel starts, "you live around here?" 

Dean snorted. "God, no." He grabs the back of his neck. 

"Then how did you know this was here?" Castiel motions around the room. 

"Oh, my family used to vacation here a lot." Dean notices Castiel is staring at him. Normally, he would be creeped out, but now he just has the overwhelming urge to lean in and kiss the man. So he does. 

Dean's right arm snaked around Castiel's waist as his left hand strokes the other man's cheek. 

"Mmm...Dean." Castiel moans out as he clutches Dean's shirt. Their mouths meld together, tongues sliding against each other. Dean pulls Castiel towards him then lays him on his back, never breaking contact with their mouths. Dean slides a thigh between Castiel's legs and they both moan at the contact. Dean focuses his attention on Castiel's neck, nipping at it and then licking over the abused skin. 

"Um, I hate to be a.....ah...a tease, but" Castiel moans as Dean keeps ravishing his skin. "Dean, I don't do the whole....'fuck right after running away from the police and hiding in a tree house' thing."

Dean stops his ministrations and hoists himself on his arms so he's looming over Castiel. 

"You're killin' me here, Cas." Dean sighs and sits back on the couch allowing the other man to sit up.

"Cas? Nobody's ever called me that before."

"Oh, sorry. I....."

"No, I like it." Cas runs his hand through Dean's hair. "And I like you." Dean smiles. "But at least buy me dinner first." Cas leans in an places a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. 

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

They spend the night in the treehouse, sharing the bed in the corner of the room. Dean wakes up first, sitting up and stretching his sore muscles. He turns to Castiel, who is still nestled in the sheets of the bed. Dean gently shakes Castiel awake. 

"'Morning." Dean says with a smile. 

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel sits up and stretches his arms above his head. Dean can't tear his eyes away from the small strip of Cas's stomach that's exposed. 

Castiel puts him arms down and smiles at Dean. 

"So, what is on our agenda today? A bank robbery? Drag racing? Selling pot to minors?"

Dean looks down and smiles. "You little shit." He says under his breath. He takes a breath and speaks louder. "No, nothing illegal today. I was thinking we could get out of here, road trip to Kansas?"

"That's a long ways from Georgia, you know? Almost a sixteen hour drive."

"I know." Dean starts regretting even asking him to do this. He's just about to take back the offer when Cas speaks. 

"I think it'd be fun. I've got nothing tying me down here. I haven't been there in years."

Dean grins. "Really?"

"Yea, but...I have to pee first." Cas smiles and gets out of bed, putting his shoes on and climbing out of the treehouse. 

It takes Dean a minute to process this but then he's on the ground with Castiel.  
*  
Did Cas really just say yes to this? He just met the guy last night, in the back if a cop car, for God's sake! There was just something about Dean that Cas couldn't say no to. He heard a thump behind him and turned to face Dean. Cas looked at him for the first time in proper lighting and couldn't believe this man was more beautiful than he had been before. Cas couldn't take his eyes off of him, from his messy hair to his work boots. 

"Dude, did you just give me an elevator look?" Dean laughed and took a step closer. 

"What can I say? You are one hot guy." Cas was just staring at Dean's lips. He leaned in and claimed them, Dean giving in willingly. When they broke apart, the were both breathless. "So about that car?" Cas asks.  
*  
They get to Dean's '67 Chevy impala and take off towards Kansas. 

"So where are you from?" Dean asks. 

"I grew up Seattle, but I haven't been there since I graduated high school. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Me? I grew up in Lawrence, Kansas, but I live in Topeka now. I still visit there on the holidays, you know....mother's wishes." Dean smiles and turns back to the road. 

"I wouldn't know, I've never been close to anybody, except Gabriel, my older brother. We were raised by the staff so I never really knew my parents. That's why I left as soon as I could. I stayed with Gabriel in California for a while, we still visit each other often, but I haven't seen my parents in years." Cas stares out of the window, physically in the car but mentally thousands of miles away. Dean's voice brings him back. 

"Aww, man. Sounds like it sucked. I grew up surrounded by family, I couldn't imagine anything like that."

"Yeah, well...."

"Oh, shit dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you all sad." Dean looks over at the back of Cas's head. Dean reaches over and grabs Cas's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

Cas looks down at their joined hands, and a smile graces his lips. 

"There it is." Dean says.  
*  
They drive until about seven p.m. when Dean pulls into a diner and kills the engine. 

"I think I owe you dinner?" Dean smiles and gets out of the car. Cas follows suit and they walk into the diner, choosing a booth next the the window. 

Dean orders a cheese burger and a beer and Cas orders the same. They make small talk about their backgrounds, Dean mostly talking about his younger brother, Sam. 

When they finish the meal, Dean orders a slice of apple pie and shares it with Cas. Dean pays the check and they leave the restaurant hand in hand. After a few more hours of driving, Cas unbuckles and slides into the middle seat. Cas then latches his mouth on to Dean's neck and starts sucking bruises. 

"Geez, Cas......mmmmmm." Dean lets Cas continue his ministrations. When Cas's right hand wanders down to cup Dean through his jeans, Dean decides it's time to stop for the night. He pulls over at a motel and as soon as he shuts off the engine, he turns his head to meet Cas's lips. Dean's hands pull Cas's hips up until Cas is straddling Dean's legs. Dean leans up and kisses Cas while Cas grinds his hips into Dean causing delicious friction. Dean bucks up and Cas hits his head on the roof of the car. 

"Ow." Cas says, rubbing his head. 

"Maybe we should get a room." Dean says. Cas agrees and they head to the office to pay for a night. Dean gets the key and takes Cas to their room. It takes Dean a couple tries to get the key in the lock with Cas attacking his neck, but he manages it and opens the door, quickly dragging Cas inside and slamming him into the closed door. He crashes their mouths together while sliding a thigh between Cas legs and they both moan at the contact. Cas's arms wrap around Dean's neck and Dean starts taking off the black jacket Cas has on. Then he moves to unbutton the blue shirt Cas has on underneath. Dean's hands travel the expanse of skin that has been exposed, mouth following his fingers until he's on his knees in front of Cas, mouthing him through his jeans. Cas moans an throws his head back against the door. 

Dean's skilled fingers undo Cas's belt and fly and he shucks Cas's jeans to his knees where he continues mouthing Cas through his white boxers. Dean then hooks his fingers around the waistband of Cas's boxers and pulls those down as well. He wastes no time, taking Cas into his mouth and wrapping his hand around what wasn't surrounded by the wet, tight heat. 

"Ohhh, fuck....Dean." Cas is panting, running his fingers through Dean's short hair. Dean swirls his tongue around the tip and Cas instinctively bucks forward. 

"D....Dean! ahhhhh." Cas moans. Dean takes his mouth off of Cas with a faint pop and Cas whines at the loss of contact. Dean stands up and claims Cas's mouth again before he's leading Cas to the bed and throwing him down. Cas scoots up to the center of the bed, and Dean strips his shirt and predatorily crawls up to attack Cas's neck. He's painfully hard in his jeans but he moves up to Cas's mouth and kisses him like his life depends on it. 

"You're....you're wearing entirely...ah... entirely too much clothing." Cas says between kisses as he undoes Dean's belt and fly. Dean gets up on his knees and shucks the rest of his clothes, pulling Cas's jeans and underwear off as well. 

Now, both completely naked, Dean slots his body on top of Cas's causing glorious friction for both of them. He reattaches his lips to Cas's and takes both of them in one hand. He starts a slow rhythm, quickly picking up speed with the need of completion. 

"Fuck! D....Dean, fuck fuck fuuuuuuckk!" With that, Cas's cock is pulsing, coating his chest and Dean's hand with cum. Dean thrusts a few more times and he, too is coming over his hand and Cas's chest. Dean collapses onto Cas and lies there, panting. It takes a while for them to catch their breath. 

"I suppose we should get in the shower." Cas says. Dean looks between them at their sticky mess and agrees. They exchange blow jobs on the shower and fall into bed together, mouths practically fused together. They're both too tired for round three, so before long they're both asleep, Cas's left cheek pressed to Dean's chest, legs tangled together.


End file.
